The Promise
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: Hey this is my first M rated fanfic. It is a one shot unless you guys think I should turn it into something else.  I wanted to try this, but I sugguest if you don't like sex scenes then don't read it. Intended for older teens and adults. R


Okay, so I took some scenes from the tv show and kinda came up with this. Uh, as for the episodes, I cannot truly recall exactly by number, but one was after inferion had awoken in Elie and she woke up leaning on Haru's shoulder, and the other was wear Plue, Griff and Elie played in the water, as Haru and Musica laid under the palm trees resting on the beach. So yea. It kind of left off to seem like Haru promised Elie to see the fire works, but it never said that was it. So I worked from that point acting on the impression it may have been something else. WARNING THIS IS RATED MATURE for sexual content. If you don't like don't read.

The Promise

"Remember, you promised!" Said Elie, smiling brightly by Haru's side on the beach. Beside Haru and Elie was Musica. Elie had just awoken after sleeping away an entire day, but still was ready to go, or so it seemed as she stripped down into her bathing suit and played with Plue and Griff in the water.

Haru smiled, "Well, yeah, but uhh not now Elie. Tonight." A flash of crimson appeared on his cheeks.

"Promise?" Asked the ever so excited Elie.

"Promise." Said Haru.

Musica looked over to the two and smiled. Elie was demanding a piggy-back ride from Haru, and as normal he obliged. Musica just sighed. 'When will those two ever grow up?' He smirked at the idea of what he believed the promise Haru made was. "Hey, guys, I'm going to the hotel, ok? I will see you two later. I am beat." With that, Musica left the beach shore and headed up toward the Sea Resort. Plue and Griff eagerly followed, now having nothing to do now that Elie had left the water.

Haru looked at Elie, her body was still dripping wet with ocean water, yet it sparkled as the sun hit each drop. Her red bathing suit was so tight, and her body, well let's just say it was extremily attractive. Her smile was bright enough to light the sky. The sunset was perfect in the way it hit the water. It casted multiple colors onto the water. "Isn't it beautiful, Haru?"

"Yeah, it is." Haru's mind wasn't exactly on the sunset, but on Elie. He looked into her big brown eyes and took in that smile. 'God, I want to make her smile like that. It's so nice to see her smile.'

As the sun went down, darkness blew in quickly along with storm clouds. Thunder roared as the two ran for shelter. Elie clung to Haru for her life. "Elie, you're not afraid of storms now are you?" Haru laughed. Elie gripped his arm harder as the next roar of thunder made the earth tremble. Haru picked her up onto his back and ran to the hotel. He walked her to her room and then turned to leave.

"Wait, Haru, you promised." Elie said as he began walking down the hall.

"Oh, yeah. You don't forget do you?" Haru smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He got red in the face as he bent in to kiss her. There was no way he would have in front of Musica. Not his first kiss. What if he messed up? She became just as red as him as his lips touched her's. Their kiss lasted for just a little less than a minute. Haru pulled away to leave, hurriedly, but Elie grabbed him by the hand. "You were my first kiss you know." She smiled that sweet smile, and Haru wanted more.

Haru kissed her once more. "And you were mine." Elie giggled. Another flash of lightning lit the sky as a enormous roar of thunder made the ground quiver. Elie wrapped around Haru's waist. "Are you ok, Elie?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Another roar sounded, and her grip strengthened. "Haru, please stay with me." Her big brown eyes were pleading, her body shaking. How could he say no?

He wrapped his arms gently around her, and walked her inside. "Alright, I will stay, but first you need to get a shower. You are soaked through. You are going to get sick."

Elie looked down at her soaked white shirt and soaked skirt. She sighed, "You are right, but you need one too." She smiled.

"You first ok?" Haru asked, but his voice was demanding at the same time.

Elie shook her head. "We could, uh...always, just take one together." Her face matched her bathing suit she wore previously today.

Haru could not believe what he heard. "Uh, are you sure, Elie? I mean, I can wait."

Elie grabbed him by the hand. "No, I want to take one with you." She led him to the bathroom. She kissed him once more before removing her soaked clothing. Her body was so perfectly curved, and so well was it toned. She had nice breasts and a nice ass to match. Haru could not keep his eyes off her as she stepped into the shower.

Haru quickly dropped his clothes, revealing wounds from previous fights, but not only did he have a few scratches, but his body was extremily in shape. His abs shown how he practiced every day, and his arms were muscular, probably from swinging the decaforce sword around that weighed more than him. He climbed into the shower after Elie. Her hair had been let down and water was again streaming off of her body. Haru placed his hands on her sides and slowly worked his way up her body and cupped her breasts in each hand.

She gasped lightly at the sudden touch but then relaxed. She ran her hands down Haru's beaten and worn body. His loose clothing never did him justice. He was so strong, so defined. Haru shivered as she continued her way down to his pantsline. She looked up and smiled that oh-so innocent smile. She then kissed down his chest and stopped right where his pants would have been. She rose and pressed her body against him.

Haru was as red as he could get. How could one simple kiss lead to all this? After the shower, Elie was more beautiful than before. She wrapped a towel around herself and left the room. She wouldn't really tease him this much would she? He grabbed a towel and followed her into the bedroom. She dropped the towel and climbed into bed then motioned for him to join. He sat on the other side of the bed, and she scooted toward him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Haru, I need to tell you something."

"Hmmm. What is it, Elie?" Haru turned and held her to his chest, as she began to cry.

"I feel wrong." Haru cocked his head at her statement. She continued, "I need you, Haru. You don't understand, today...I feel like I am not important; like, I shouldn't be here. The thunder man was right you know. I don't belong here. I should have died." She was sobbing now.

"Elie," Haru looked at her trembling form, "that's not true. You do belong here, you belong here with me." As she raised her tear stained face, Haru kissed her hard, needingly. "I love you, Elie. I never thought I'd tell you, but I do. I love you. I need you, and you are such a help on our adventure! Don't believe what he said. He was wrong. You belong here with us." Haru couldn't believe the words he had just spoken. He was not planning on telling her. Ever. It was so...unlike him. But she needed to hear it now.

Elie's body shook even more violently now. Haru held her tight. Did he say something wrong? He moved to where he was over her body, but under the covers. "Haru, I..." She pulled his body dirrectly against her's. "I need you, I need...this." He nodded, but exactly at that moment he felt stupid as well. He had never had sex before, but she didn't know that. Hmmm... He positioned his member right at her enterance.

"Elie, are you sure?" He began to tease her, rubbing right against her, making her wet.

"Please, Haru. Please. I need this. I need you."

Right that moment, he took her lips on his and shoved in hard. She was so tight, and her body twitched with pain. "Are you alright?" He asked afraid he had hurt her. Tears went down her face, but she nodded. "Are you sure, Elie?"

She arched her body against his. "Please Haru." He began thrusting. Slowly at first, nice deep thrusts. Her hands roamed up his back, she clawed her way down. She moaned and he picked up the pace. He went faster, and kissed her harder. "Ah! Haru!" She began to scream, but his mouth took her's. Her hand entangled in his hair. "Ah! Harder. Mmm."

His hand moved from her back to her breast, he played with it for a moment and then began kissing, and sucking. Elie moaned. His thrusts became harder and quicker. "Haru, oh god! I'm close. Ah!"

He sped up even more. He moaned with her. "Oh god, Elie. I'm gonna-" Haru started to pull away, but Elie pressed him to her as he came with her. He collapsed ontop of her. "God, Elie." He was out of breath, and she just held him tight. "What if-"

Elie put her finger to his lips. "It's ok, Haru. It was just this once." He pulled out slowly, and layed beside her. "I love you, Haru."

"And I love you, Elie." He held her tight as he began to doze off.

"Haru?" Elie shook him lightly.

"What is it, Elie?"

"Promise me that this wasn't a one time thing."

"I promise, Elie." He smiled. "You think after having you like that I would not want it again? Trust me. I promise I want you, Elie."

Uhh...ok so this is my first Fanfic that was rated M. Please let me know if you like... I am not very good with scenes like this in my oppinion, but if you like let me know. Review or PM me if you have any requests.


End file.
